Miles To Go
by madelaineclaire13
Summary: Read it, I suck at summaries. :


Miley Cyrus was in her room, it was huge. The walls where painted blue _his_ favourite colour. Her eyes were permanently puffy, from all the crying she had done; it was December 19th 2008, it had officially been a broken, twisted, year. She decided she would be "strong" and look through a photo album; she would have to be quick after all Mandy was on her way. At the TCA's Mandy attacked Nick Jonas for being such a –as she called him—dickwad. Miley opened up the photo album; and broke into tears once again. The photo was her and Nick, together, happily. Of course, she got caught; Mandy rushed in and pulled her into a bear hug.  
"Miles, he's not worth it" Mandy told her, she had been worried about miley, Nick tore her apart, that little fucker. Miley simply cried, she needed to get over him. "Miles, why don't you write down what he means to you, what you think when you see him, all of that stuff, it might help" Mandy tried.  
"sure" Miley squeaked and took out paper and a pen, and began writing; she wrote for hours before Mandy came back. "HOLEY MONKEYS!" mandy exclaimed, "enough pages?" Miley smiled, maybe this would be her anti drug, writing.

After Mandy read it, her eyes lit up, "let's get this published! Its amazing Miles!" Miley smiled, was it really that good? "Oh, wait, its Nick JONAS you're dealing with, you might want to change his name to something like toad breath" Mandy joked.

"I know what I'm calling him", miley said as she started to write. "prince charming".

Once miley was finished typing she printed off two copies of her "masterpiece" Mandy questioned her as to why there was two copies, and Miley told her the truth "Prince charming should know what he's in for" she said, signing the first page and putting it on his door step, she rang the bell and jumped into the bushes. Of course, _he_ had to answer, he picked it up, and began to read it, staying in the door way. Miley phone started to ring and Nick became alert. "show yourself, or security will come" Miley sighed, she was caught. She stood up, "The Nick I knew knew how to fight his own battles. Goodbye." She said, trying to leave before he could notice the tears. "wait," he called after her, she stopped but didn't turn around. "look at me" he pleaded. "No." she stated. "why not" he asked. "Because, on this day, one year ago, I promised myself you'd never see me cry again." Before he could say anything she warned him "Mandy will be here any second; just read that" she said, and ran off.

Six weeks later, the book was published. In over twenty four hours, six million copies were bought, by eager 'Niley fans. Of course, she got many calls, one of the by none other than—no not Nick Jonas—Justin Gaston. Justin was Miley's dad's friend, tall dark and handsome, but he just wasn't Nick. He called and asked if she was alright, and she said sure. She didn't like to talk to Justin, he had the IQ of a six year old, and she had a better chance to hold a conversation with a dog. After their phone call ended, she needed to see if he was mad at her, she clearly stated at the end of her book, she loves her prince charming and hopes he's happy with a girl who doesn't deserve him. She slowly dialed the number "748-8887" [I know, it's the fan line;; but chill ;P]. He answered, not recognizing the number. "H—" he was immediately cut off, "don't speak, just listen; I don't know if you're mad at me about the book, but like Mandy said, I had to get it out someway" he tried to talk again, foolish boy. "Please, don't talk… your voice will hurt,". Eventually, he gave up and handed the phone to Joe and had Joe be his ventriloquist dummy. "Nick asks, well—begs, to please meet him at starbucks in fifteen minutes, and Miles, he's using his "Mommy-I-didn't-mean-to-break-the-200 000-dollar-car" face". Miley smiled at the memory. "Fine, but only because I can picture it".

At starbucks, Miley ordered a Chocolate Chip Iced Frappuchino, and anxiously sat down at a table, she knew they were being watched, she knew she would cry, she knew she would want it all back to normal; but one coffee trip couldn't change it. That's when the figure of a teenage boy, with dreamy eyes and curly brown hair appeared. "Hi" she squeaked. Without asking, without caring about anyone else's opinion he pulled her into a loving hug. She tried to be strong, but failed and begun to cry, "I-I-I-'m s-s-s-soo-rr-ry" she sobbed, into his muscular chest, how much she missed him, she couldn't begin to explain, but she didn't have to, luckily, he had already read it. After about fifteen minutes, she pulled away from the hug, what else could she do? Stay there in his arms, in a coffee shop forever? No. Miley tried to smile… "looks like I've broken a promise" she giggled, she had to make herself happy, even if she wasn't. Nick tried to make a conversation before getting into what he really needed to know. "so, um, when did you write the book?" "The day I attempted to hide from you" she replied, simply. "so it wasn't changed by—" Miley cut him off, "No, its wasn't exaggerated to sell, it was written and Mandy insisted on getting it published, although, the copy you got had changes in it," Nick thought that meant he got a lesser one, "the original wasn't going to be read by anyone except Mandy, she just told me to make sure I changed the name." He knew what he needed to do, but before he could speak _Selena_ appeared. Miley mumbled something under her breath. "Nicky why are you with _her_?" Selena whined. That was Miley's Que, "apparently you're wanted _Nickyyyyyyy_, we can finish this another time" before Nick could stop her, she was already out the door. [But you're already on, your way; ahah, sorry; listening to "Sorry"] Nick turned to Selena, and Selena smirked. "Now that the sluts gone…" Nick cut her off, "I'm sorry, its over" he said, and left.

For 2 and a half hours, Nick tried to call her cell phone, and after it was proven she wouldn't answer, he knew what he had to do. A very dangerous mission, one that could get him killed; go to her house. He walked up to the front door, took the deepest breath possible and rung the doorbell, luckily for him, it was Noah who answered, if it where Braison, Trace, Brandi or even worse, Mandy to answer, he was screwed. "NICK!" Noah screamed and hugged him. "Hey Noah-bear, I've missed you! Is Miles around?" he asked, nervously, who gets nervous around an eight year old? "She sure is! In her room, but she's not very happy, she threw her phone in the toilet about an hour ago" Noah giggled and Nick gave her another hug and started to make his way to Miley's room.

Miley was in her room, doing her usual thing, holding pictures, holding memories, and crying. She didn't want to, and one day she would stop; but prince charming was still in her heart too much. She froze when someone knocked on her door, "Who is it?" she asked, trying to hide the fact she was crying, in case it was Noah. "It's me, can I come in?" Nick said, softly. "Uh, one second" she said, trying to hide everything, she forgot one thing, she was wearing his shirt, "come in" she said, casually, turning to face her window; so she could try to cover up her tears. Nick knew her better than that, and pulled her into a hug, this time she cried, she didn't stop, he pulled her into his lap, and she just cried, she wanted to stop, she wanted to, but inside, she knew her heart couldn't take it. Nick was the one who got her to stop, by looking into her eyes… "Do you remember the last line of your book?" he asked. Miles smiled, of course she did, "Yes, the last line was —in italics—and prince charming swept me off my feet, and we lived happily ever after." She smiled too. He asked her one question nervously "is it too late?". She smiled as he leaned in, and softly kissed her. They still had _Miles to go._

**I know, my ending was corny, and it's short.  
That's all it was ever meant to be…  
Miles to go, knocking some sense into that boy (:  
though, I think it already has, (:  
I mean, there has been HOW MANY Niley moments lately? (:**


End file.
